Erste Schritte
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: 20. Juli 1969. Zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte landete der Mensch auf dem Mond. Wie haben die Zauberer dieses Ereignis miterlebt? Entdeckt den Tag der jungen Lily, Severus und Remus, des jungen und frisch verheirateten Ehepaars Arthur und Molly Weasley und den vieler anderer! Auch dabei sind zeitgenössische Artikel aus dem Klitterer und dem Tagespropheten.
1. Entdeckung

Hallo! Hier bin ich wieder mit Aqualys' erste FF. Eine Ansicht pro Kapitel, immer zum gleichen Thema. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch. Ob ja oder nein, Reviews sind immer willkommen!

Wie bei allen anderen Übersetzungen von Aqualys wäre diese OS-Sammlung von weitem nicht so schön und gut geschrieben ohne die Hilfe von Verliebtindich, also einen herzlichen Dank an ihr!

Die Zaubererwelt und deren Charaktere gehören zu J.K. Rowling. N. Armstrong, E. B. Aldrin und M. Collins gehör(t)en sich selbst. Die Rakete, das Lunarmodul und die Bilder, die auf dem Mond aufgenommen wurden, gehören der NASA. Der Mond gehört zu jedem Menschen.

An alle, die uns träumen lassen, von den Pionieren bis zu den Autoren.

**Entdeckung**

"Arthur, das ist lächerlich!"

"Aber nein, Molly, das versichere ich dir. Sam hat mir gesagt, dass es einfach ist, es zu nutzen."

"Sam? Sag bloß nicht, _er_ sei daran Schuld! Ich bin sicher, dass du es bist, der gedrängt hat. Ist es noch eines deiner Experimente?"

"Natürlich nicht. Wieso denkst du das? Wie auch immer sind wir schon da."

Der Mann prüfte die Adresse des Geschäfts, die sein Kollege Sam auf einem Zettel aufgeschrieben hatte. Etwas beeindruckt blieb er vor dem Schaufenster stehen, bis seine Frau ihn etwas verärgert hineinzog.

Mehrere Radiomodelle standen zur Schau. Sie ähnelten den Zaubererradios sehr und Arthur und Molly vermuteten, dass die Muggel davon inspiriert worden waren. Aber Arthur bewunderte trotzdem den Einfallsreichtum, den sie hatten einsetzen müssen, um sie ohne Magie funktionieren zu lassen. Aber nicht für die Radiogeräte waren sie gekommen. Hinten im Geschäft waren einige Fersehner ausgestellt. Da er sich näherte und sich dabei fragte, welche Unterschiede es zwischen den verschiedenen Modellen gab und wie er wählen würde, welches er kaufen sollte, hörte er seine Frau laut einatmen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", flüsterte er. "Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir sind bald wieder raus. Ich nehme einen kleinen und wir gehen weg. Du kannst gerne draußen auf mich warten, wenn du willst."

"Red' keinen Blödsinn! Hast du den Preis gesehen?", flüsterte sie zurück.

Das stimmte. Auch wenn sie mit Muggelgeld nicht sehr vertraut waren, gab es nach ihrem Geschmack viel zu viele Nullen im Preis, der unter den Fersehnern stand. Sie hatten einige Galleonen in Pfund gewechselt und sie hatten nicht mal ein Hundertstel der verlangten Summe. Und sie konnten sich auf keinen Fall erlauben, mehr Geld in diesem Einkauf zu stecken.

Beide aus einer armen Familie kommend, hatten sie einige Monate vorher geheiratet und hatten für die Hochzeit und die Flitterwochen den größten Teil ihrer Ersparnisse ausgegeben. Zur gleichen Zeit hatten sie einen Kredit aufgenommen, um ein kleines, schönes Haus in der Nähe von Ottery St. Catchpole zu kaufen. Der Fuchsbau war der perfekte Ort, um eine Familie zu gründen, doch Arthurs Lohn ging fast ausschließlich für die Tilgung des Kredits drauf. Zum Glück konnten sie sich dank dem großen Garten und dem Hühnerstall ganz einfach ernähren. Sie mussten mit Nebenausgaben aber sehr sorgsam umgehen. Molly hatte schon entschieden, dass sie ihre eigene Kleidung und die ihrer zukünftigen Kinder selbst stricken oder nähen würde. Sie hofften mehrere Kinder zu kriegen.

Da sie die enttäuschte Miene ihres Mannes sah, schlug Molly vor, den Verkäufer um Rat zu bitten. Vielleicht könnte er ihnen eine Lösung vorschlagen? Wie etwa einen gebrauchten oder zu mietenden Fersehner? Arthur nickte, obwohl er nicht daran glaubte, und ging zur Theke.

Der Verkäufer des Geschäfts, David, brauchte einige Sekunden, ehe er reagierte. Das Ehepaar, das vor ihm stand, war besonders ungewöhnlich. Beide hatten rote Haare, der Mann trug eine Hippiehose mit großen farbigen Blumen und einen handgestrickten roten und gelben Pulli, und darüber einen klassischen Gehrock. Die Frau hatte einen Wollmantel mit einem Kragen aus Pelzimitation an und darunter anscheinend ein langes Kleid. Weniger seltsam, im Juli jedoch etwas fehl am Platz. Schnell brachte ihn Davids typisch englische Gelassenheit wieder zur Vernunft und er schaffte es, seinen Blick und seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Kunden zu wenden und nicht auf deren Kleidung. Die Leute durften ja anhaben, was sie wollten, das ging ihn nichts an. Außerdem waren sie Kunden, und Kunden liegen immer richtig, wie sein Chef sagte. Das galt auch dafür, wie sie sich kleideten. Er merkte jedoch, dass der Mann sich etwas unwohl fühlte, während seine Frau ihn zur Theke zu schieben schien.

"Hallo Mr hmmm... David. So, ich wollte einen Fersehner kaufen, aber das ist ein bisschen teurer als vorgesehen, also verstehen Sie, ich bin etwas bedrückt... Nicht, dass ich nicht genug Geld hätte, aber das ist ja viel Geld und..."

"Mein Mann möchte das Programm von heute Abend schauen. Wissen Sie, über den Mond?", unterbrach ihn seine Frau, was den Verkäufer erleichterte.

"Ich verstehe, Sie sind ja nicht die ersten Kunden in solch einer Lage", beruhigte sie David. "Viele Leute meinen, dass das Radio oder die Zeitungen nicht genug sind. Sie möchten die ersten Bilder des Monds live sehen."

"Also stimmt das? Sie kommen wirklich auf den Mond?", kam es aus Arthur heraus.

"Oh, ich nicht", scherzte der Verkäufer. "Aber die Amerikaner schon. Vielleicht auch die Sowjets, später."

David hatte bemerkt, dass ihre Kleidung nicht ganz neu war und dass sie sich wahrscheinlich keinen Fernseher kaufen konnten, auch keinen gebrauchten. Da er nicht verachtend klingen wollte, überlegte er einige Sekunden, um eine höfliche Antwort zu finden.

"Ich gestehe, dass es vielleicht nicht die beste Idee ist, einen Fernseher zu kaufen, wenn Sie nur die Sendung von heute Abend schauen wollen. Ich kann Ihnen aber etwas anderes vorschlagen: Sehen Sie das Pub auf der anderen Seite der Straße? The Raven? Der Wirt hat letztes Jahr einen Fernseher installiert und wird die ganze Nacht auf bleiben, damit die Kunden die Sendung zur Lunarmission schauen dürfen. Es werden wahrscheinlich viele Leute sein, doch das ist das Beste, was ich Ihnen vorschlagen kann."

Die Idee gefiel den beiden Weasleys ganz gut, denn so würde Arthur seine Muggelsendung schauen können, ohne sie zu ruinieren. Wie in den Zaubererpubs würden sie wahrscheinlich ein Getränk bezahlen müssen, aber das würde viel weniger teuer sein als ein Fersehner. Sie dankten dem Verkäufer und gingen bis zum nächsten Apparierort, um zurück nach Hause zu kehren.

Sie kamen am Abend zurück, denn laut Sam, Arthurs muggelgeborenem Kollegen, sollten die beiden amerikanischen Muggel um 3 Uhr morgens live vom Mond sprechen. Sie hatten sich gefragt, warum sie nicht um eine zuschauerfreundlichere Zeit übertragen konnten, aber dann hatte sich Molly daran erinnert, dass die Vereinigten Staaten mit Großbritannien einen Zeitunterschied hatten. Wenn dies auch für die Muggel galt, dann war die Stunde wahrscheinlich entschlossen worden, damit sie in Amerika passte, so dass sie in Europa mitten in der Nacht eintraf.

Der Pub war schon voller Menschen, aber sie schafften es, einen Tisch in einer Ecke zu finden, aus der man den Fersehner schräg sehen konnte, der an der Decke hing. Die Muggel blickten überrascht zu ihnen. Hatten sie erraten, dass sie Zauberer waren? Die Muggel schienen einen sechsten Sinn zu haben, wenn es darum ging, Zauberer in ihrer Mitte zu entdecken. Sich etwas unwohl fühlend, legten sie den Mantel und den Gehrock auf ihre Stühle und gingen zur Theke, um ein Getränk zu bestellen. Bald konzentrierten sich ihre Nachbarn wieder auf den Fersehner.

Arthur bestellte einen Feuerwhisky, bekam aber einen etwas unterschiedlichen Alkohol, wahrscheinlich sein Muggelpendant. Molly hatte mehr Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem Kürbissaft, denn der Kellner verstand sie nicht, und sie bekam schließlich ein gleichfarbiges Getränk, das gleichzeitig süß und sauer schmeckte. Sie wusste nicht, was das war, aber es war gut, wenn man sich daran gewöhnt hatte. Der Abend fing besser an als vorgesehen. Im Gegenteil zu ihrem Mann zweifelte jedoch Molly daran, dass die Muggel dazu fähig waren, auf dem Mond zu gehen.

In der Kneipe war Schweigen Pflicht, damit jeder die Reportage des Fersehners über die Lunarmission hören konnte. Arthur war von diesem Gegenstand fasziniert, und Molly selbst musste gestehen, dass er genial war: Die Muggel hatten Radio und Fotografie kombiniert. Ein bisschen wie die Gemälde, eigentlich. Man konnte die Figuren sich bewegen sehen und sie gleichzeitig hören. Molly bedauerte jedoch, wie groß der Gegenstand für etwas so Einfaches war: Ein Radiogerät und ein Zaubererfoto waren viel kleiner und leichter! Sie konnte sich schwierig vorstellen, wie riesig der Fotoapparat sein musste, der solche Aufnahmen erlaubte. Arthur meinte, dass es doch besser war als ein Foto, denn wie mit einem Radio konnte man die Geschehnisse live erleben, während das Foto per Eule zugeschickt werden muss.

Von der Sendung selbst verstanden sie nicht alles. Die Muggel hatten eine Rauchkette geschickt, eine Art sehr schweren Riesenbesens, der viele Rauchschwaden erzeugte – wahrscheinlich kam der Name daher – und hatten damit zwei kleine Schachteln zum Mond hochgeschickt, in denen drei freiwillige Muggel waren, die von ihren Genossen anscheinend sehr bewundert wurden. Einer von denen blieb in einer Schachtel, die um den Mond herumflog, während die beiden anderen mit der zweiten Schachtel zur Oberfläche herunterflogen. Sie würden nur einige Tage lang dort bleiben. Eine so große Reise für so wenig Zeit! Die Zauberer wären ihrerseits länger geblieben und hätten die Zeit genutzt, um etwas Nützliches zu machen. Die Muggel hatten wirklich seltsame Ideen. Am Ende der Mission würden sie ihre Schachtel hochfliegen lassen, ihren Freund wiederfinden, der oben geblieben war und alle drei würden schließlich zur Erde zurückkehren. Die beiden Muggel auf dem Mond hatten ein volles Programm, aber die Weasleys verstanden dessen Nutzen nicht wirklich. Wozu Kieselsteine zurückbringen? Auf der Erde gab es viele.

Als die Liveübertragung vom Mond begann, stoppte das allgemeine Geflüster. Der Muggel auf dem Bild schien eine Leiter hinunterzusteigen. Er trug lächerliche Kleidungen und einen Helm, der ungefähr wie ein Kopfblasenzauber aussah. Sein erster Schritt und der Satz, den er kurz danach sprach – etwas über die gehende Menschheit – erzeugten ein allgemeines Jubeln in der Kneipe.

Molly war immer noch nicht überzeugt, dass diese Bilder real waren und dass ein Muggel gerade jetzt auf dem Mond ging, aber die Muggel um sie herum und Arthur schienen es fest zu glauben. Sie entschied schließlich, dass es unwichtig war. Was die Muggel taten interessierte die Zauberer nur wenig. Wenn die Zauberer eines Tages ein Interesse daran haben sollten, auf den Mond zu gehen, würden sie hingehen, und dank der Magie würde es ganz einfach sein. Dann würden sie schauen, ob die Muggel ihre Schachtel tatsächlich dort hinterlassen hatten. Sie verstand nicht, aus welchem Grund die Muggel zum Mond hinauf wollten, aber sie hatte einen schönen Abend mit ihrem Ehemann verbracht und das war das Einzige, was ihr wichtig war.


	2. Versprechen

**Versprechen**

Die kleinen Lily und Petunia waren mit dem Einverständnis ihrer Eltern mitten in der Nacht aufgestanden. Um zwei Uhr morgens waren sie schon hellwach. Manche könnten es für verantwortungslos halten, neun- und elfjährige Kinder so des Schlafs zu berauben. Ihre Eltern aber, Mr und Mrs Evans, hätten es für noch verantwortungsloser gehalten, Kinder wegen ihres jungen Alters von solch einem historischen Augenblick auszuschließen. Darüber hinaus hatten die Mädchen Ferien und durften also am nächsten Tag spät aufstehen.

Mrs Evans hatte Tee und heißen Kakao zubereitet und die Mädchen spielten mit Puppen in einer Ecke im Wohnzimmer, während sie regelmäßig zum Fernseher blickten. Ihre Eltern hatten ihnen erklärt, was geschehen würde, und sie warteten ungeduldig darauf, einen Menschen auf dem Mond gehen zu sehen. Und nach den Lichtern in zahlreichen Häusern der Straße zu schätzen, waren sie nicht die einzigen.

Als der englische Moderator seine Rede unterbrach, um die Liveübertragung aus der NASA beginnen zu lassen, setzten sich alle vier Evans auf das Sofa. Petunia verhöhnte ein wenig den amerikanischen Akzent der Journalisten und des Personals der NASA. Lily war ihrerseits nach vorne gerutscht, um besser zu sehen. Sie versuchte, sich alles im Detail einzuprägen, weil sie ihrem Freund Severus versprochen hatte, ihm am nächsten Tag von der Sendung zu erzählen. Der Arme... seine eigenen Eltern hatten ihn nicht wecken wollen, um seinen Schlaf nicht zu stören. Sie war froh, dass ihre Eltern so verständnisvoll waren. Die besagten Eltern kommentierten die Sendung leise, während sie ihren Tee tranken.

Als die Liveübertragung von der Mondoberfläche begann, schwiegen alle und spitzten die Ohren. Die Bilder waren unscharf und getrübt und der Ton so verzerrt, dass es kaum zu verstehen war. Doch das war unwichtig. Wie Millionen von Leuten auf der Welt sahen die Evans, wie Neil Armstrong die Leiter hinunterstieg, die Mondoberfläche beschrieb und schließlich einen Fuß darauf setzte. Sie hörten den ersten Satz eines Menschen auf dem Mond.

Lily war von den Bildern sehr beeindruckt, doch Petunia war enttäuscht. Sie hatte Besseres erwartet, das ähnelte nicht den Filmen, die sie schon gesehen hatte. Die beiden Schwestern fingen an zu streiten. Lily wollte die erste Frau auf dem Mond sein, denn sie hielt das für ungerecht, dass die Amerikaner nur Männer dahin schicken wollten. Petunia erwiderte, dass Lily zu jung war, um das zu verstehen. _Sie_ hatte gerade mit der Gesamtschule angefangen und sie wusste, dass Frauen nicht auf den Mond hinkonnten. Zuerst war es zu schwierig für sie. Und noch dazu mussten sie sich um das Haus und die Kinder kümmern, und da es auf dem Mond keinen gab, nutzte es nichts, dass sie dorthin flogen. Übrigens waren die Amerikaner ihrer Meinung, denn sie hatten keine Frauen als Astronauten gewählt, und _sie_ waren ja die besten, oder? Ob man ein Mädchen sei oder nicht, bemerkte Mr Evans, müsse man in der Schule sehr gut sein, wenn man Astronaut werden wollte. Und Lilys Noten seien bei Weitem nicht zufrieden stellend.

Mrs Evans unterbrach die Debatte mit einem strengen „Ins Bett!", ehe Lily die Zeit hatte zu antworten. Als sie im Bett lag, dachte Lily über diese wenig gewöhnliche Nacht ein bisschen nach. Eigentlich war sie nicht sicher, ob sie wirklich auf dem Mond gehen wollte. Aber die Bemerkung ihrer Schwester über die Stelle der Frauen ärgerte sie. _Sie_ würde nicht einfach zu Hause bleiben. Sie würde Petunia beweisen, dass kein Beruf für sie „zu schwierig" war. Sie würde einen interessanten Beruf ausüben, das konnte sie ihr versprechen! Sie wusste noch nicht was, doch das war unwichtig. Sie würde schon etwas finden.

Zuerst würde sie aber fleißig lernen und die beste ihrer Klasse werden und somit allen zeigen, dass sie genauso viel, ja sogar mehr taugte als die Jungen.


	3. Freundschaft

Die Zaubererwelt und deren Charaktere gehören zu J.K. Rowling. N. Armstrong, E. B. Aldrin und M. Collins gehör(t)en sich selbst. Die Rakete, das Lunarmodul und die Bilder, die auf dem Mond aufgenommen wurden, gehören der NASA. Der Mond gehört zu jedem Menschen.

An alle, die uns träumen lassen, von den Pionieren bis zu den Autoren.

**Freundschaft**

Sein Vater hatte ihm verboten, die Sendung zu schauen. Er war doch ausnahmsweise nüchtern, aber er war in Rage geraten, als Severus es gewagt hatte, ihn darum zu bitten. Die Amerikaner und die Sowjets verschwendeten riesige Summen wegen eines dummen Rennens und wozu? Um zum Mond hinaufzufliegen. Aber mit welchem Nutzen? Gab es dort bebaubare Böden? Oder Öl? Nein. Rein gar nichts. Also müssten sie das Geld besser Leuten wie ihm geben, die ihre ganze Zeit an der Arbeit waren, um Taugenichtse erziehen zu können. Und der besagte Taugenichts, der möchte die Übertragung der Amerikaner von der Mondoberfläche schauen? Der möchte seinen Vater verraten, der alles für ihn tat, um die Amerikaner zu unterstützen? Was hatten sie getan, die Amerikaner, eh? Mit ihrer Wirtschaft, mit ihrem Krieg hatten sie Europa ruiniert...

Das Gewitter war nicht aus, sein Vater wetterte noch eine gute halbe Stunde gegen die Amerikaner, die Sowjets, die britische Regierung, die Franzosen, die Steuereintreiber, seinen Chef und einige weitere. Aber zumindest war Severus nicht mehr das Ziel seiner Wut. Und er achtete gut darauf, das Thema nicht mehr zu erwähnen. Sobald er konnte, fragte er seine Freundin Lily, die in seiner Straße wohnte, ob sie die Sendung schauen und ihm nachher davon erzählen konnte. Stattdessen schlug sie ihm vor, bei ihr zu Hause zu übernachten und mit ihr zu schauen, damit wären ihre Eltern einverstanden. Severus aber fürchtete sich davor, seinen Vater darum zu bitten, der es nie erlaubt hatte, dass sein Sohn bei seiner Freundin übernachtete. Darüber hinaus erwies sein Vater zwar ein sehr gewaltsames Verhalten und eine besondere Zuneigung zu Alkohol, aber er war nicht dumm und würde bald verstehen, warum Severus während ebendieser Nacht aus dem Haus sein wollte. Und der Junge wollte die Reaktion seines Vaters nicht erleben, wenn er es verstehen würde. Bei den Snapes durfte man die väterlichen Befehle nicht in Frage stellen.

Severus konnte das seiner Freundin nicht erzählen, stattdessen erklärte er, dass seine Eltern nicht wollten, dass es ihm an Schlaf mangelt und dass er deswegen weder bei sich noch bei ihr zu Hause die Sendung schauen dürfe. Lily glaubte ihm und wetterte gegen diese Erwachsenen, die nichts verstanden. Immerhin waren sie ja 9 Jahre alt, sie waren groß! Sie versicherte ihm, dass sie die Sendung aufmerksam schauen würde, und sagte ihm, er solle am nächsten Nachmittag im Park sein.

Am nächsten Tag stand die Mondlandung auf der ersten Seite in der Zeitung, so dass diese im Kamin landete, ehe Severus oder seine Mutter einen Blick darauf werfen konnte. Eileen schien nicht besonders neugierig auf die amerikanische Heldentat zu sein, aber Severus wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass sie deren Realität bezweifelte, sie uninteressant fand oder einfach bei ihrem Mann keinen Wutausbruch auslösen wollte. Der Junge wartete ungeduldig auf den Nachmittag. Nie waren ihm Stunden so lang erschienen. Sobald er konnte, lief er zum Park hinaus. Lily würde nicht vor der nächsten Stunde ankommen, aber er bat einen alten Mann auf einer Bank darum, ob er seine Zeitung haben dürfte, um den Artikel über die Apollo 11-Mission zu lesen. Der Mann reichte ihm die Seiten, die ihn interessierten, und las weiter.

Severus konnte es nicht glauben. Die Amerikaner hatten es getan! Sie waren auf dem Mond gegangen! Er war beeindruckt. Kaum hatte er seinem Nachbarn die Zeitung zurückgegeben, schon lief Lily atemlos herbei. Sie erzählte ihm eine ganze Stunde lang von der Sendung und beschrieb die Liveübertragung vom Mond so gut, dass es Severus fast so war, als hätte er sie selbst gesehen. Er war froh, dass er auf solch einer Freundin zählen durfte.

Nachher sprachen sie lange zusammen. Lily sagte ihm, wie ungerecht das war, nur Männer ins All zu schicken, wenn die Frauen doch genauso viel taugten. Severus dachte an seine Eltern, an seine Mutter, die an den Haushalt begrenzt, ihrem Mann unterworfen und vor ihm erschrocken war, doch er wagte es nicht, seine Freundin zu unterbrechen. Die Rothaarige hatte eine feurige Rede über Geschlechtergleichheit angefangen. Die Frauen wählten seit dem ersten Weltkrieg, aber sie mussten immer noch beweisen, dass sie dazu fähig waren, männliche Berufe zu übernehmen und nicht nur dazu, sich um den Haushalt und die Kinder zu kümmern! Da sie keine weiteren Argumente hatte, hörte sie schließlich auf. Dann entschieden sie sich dazu, Astronauten zu spielen. Severus überließ Lily die Stelle als Kommandantin, was ihr so sehr gefiel – eine Kommandantin ist noch besser als eine einfache Astronautin – dass sie Severus auf die Wange küsste.

Und so war Kommandantin Lily Evans am 21. Juli 1969 Nachmittag die erste Frau, die je einen Fuß auf dem Mond setzte, kurz danach von ihrem besten Freund Severus Snape gefolgt. Letzterer entschloss mit roten Wangen, dass dieser Tag der beste seines Lebens sein würde und dass Lilys Freund zu sein noch besser war als ein Astronaut zu sein.


	4. Entscheidung

Wie immer: Eine Ansicht pro Kapitel, immer zum gleichen Thema. Diesmal ist es ein bisschen anders, denn im folgenden Kapitel geht es um einen OC. Hoffentlich gefällt es euch. Ob ja oder nein, Reviews sind immer willkommen!

Die Zaubererwelt und deren Charaktere gehören zu J.K. Rowling. N. Armstrong, E. B. Aldrin und M. Collins gehör(t)en sich selbst. Die Rakete, das Lunarmodul und die Bilder, die auf dem Mond aufgenommen wurden, gehören der NASA. Der Mond gehört zu jedem Menschen. Tom McCartney gehört zu Aqualys.

An alle, die uns träumen lassen, von den Pionieren bis zu den Autoren.

**Entscheidung**

Tom McCartney war glücklich. Glücklicher als je zuvor. Heute waren all seine Opfer, all die schwierigen Entscheidungen vergessen, die er damals treffen musste. Sie waren es wert gewesen.

Als er ein Kind war, liebte Tom Science Fiction. Er hatte seine Ausgaben von Jules Verne so oft gelesen, dass die Seiten geknickt waren. Sein Zimmer war mit Flugzeugmodellen überfüllt und er verbrachte Stunden damit, das Radiogerät einzustellen, das er selbst zusammengebaut hatte. Er wollte Ingenieur werden und sagte es jedem.

Seine Zukunftspläne waren aber von einem Brief vom Salem Institute gestört worden, den er mit elf Jahren bekommen hatte. Zu dieser Zeit erfuhr er, dass er eigentlich ein Zauberer war und nun unter seinesgleichen zur Schule gehen würde, um seine Kräfte ausüben zu lernen. Bei dieser Nachricht war er vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen und hatte es eilig, diese neue Welt und die Möglichkeiten zu entdecken, die ihm die Zauberei bot. Er war sicher, dass die Zauberer mit solchen Kräften eine Menge Dinge getan hatten. Zu den Sternen reisen, um die Welt herumfliegen, den Boden der Ozeane erforschen, so vieles schien mit Magie möglich.

Er gab seine Illusionen bald auf. Die amerikanische Gesellschaft war sehr traditionell und die bloße Idee etwas zu erforschen, erschien seinesgleichen als besonders merkwürdig. Als man von Apparieren sprach, fragte er naiv, ob jemand schon versucht habe, zum Mond zu apparieren, was seine Mitschüler laut lachen und den Lehrer ihn verständnislos ansehen ließ. Besen und fliegende Teppiche waren zwar interessant, jedoch viel langsamer oder viel weniger spektakulär als die Muggelflugzeuge. Er studierte trotzdem fleißig, vollkommen dazu entschlossen, sich in dieser Welt einzugewöhnen. Da er ein hervorragender Schüler war, besuchte er das optionale Fach, das einem erlaubte, parallel zu seinem Zaubererabschluss einen Muggelhighschooldiplom zu bekommen. Vielleicht würde er es schaffen, Technologie und Magie zu kombinieren und den Mond zu erreichen? Seine Freunde und Lehrer aber hielten sein Interesse für Technologie, Science Fiction und Forschung für eine Laune.

Er hatte seinen Abschluss im Salem Institute erfolgreich bekommen und ein Studium in fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst kaum angefangen, als ihm seine Eltern die Eule schickten, die alles auslöste. Sie brachte nur eine Zeitung und eine Nachricht seiner Eltern auf der stand, welche Seite er unbedingt lesen musste. Die Sowjets hatten es geschafft, einen Satellit in den Orbit zu bringen. Der Erfolg von Sputnik 1, wie sie ihn nannten, war unleugbar, denn er sendete Radiowellen aus, die jeder auf der Erde empfangen konnte. Und dann traf Tom die wichtigste Entscheidung seines Lebens. Er wählte etwas ohne zu wissen, was er daran verlieren würde, doch sicher, was er damit gewinnen würde.

Innerhalb eines einzigen Tags schaffte er es, seiner Universität für fortgeschrittene Zauberkunst abzusagen, sich an der MIT anzumelden, seinen Mitbewohnern der Zauberer-WG zu erklären, dass er weg musste, eine neue Wohnung in Cambridge zu finden und mit all seinen Sachen dorthin umzuziehen. Dafür brauchte er einige Verwirrungszauber, weil das Schuljahr schon angefangen und er es sehr eilig hatte. Da war es gut, ein Zauberer zu sein. Er fand sogar die Zeit dazu, seine Eltern zu besuchen, um ihnen den Grund für die Änderung seiner Berufswahl zu erklären und das Piepsen von Sputnik 1 mit seinem alten Radiogerät zu hören.

Am nächsten Tag besuchte Tom McCartney seine erste Ingenieurvorlesung im MIT. Da er hervorragend und leidenschaftlich war, bemerkten ihn seine Dozenten gleich. Während seines vierten Jahrs hörte er mit seinen Kommilitonen der Rede des Muggelpräsidenten Kennedy zu. Den Menschen vor dem Ende des Jahrzents auf den Mond bringen. Sein Traum würde wahr werden, und es kam überhaupt nicht in Frage, dass er daran nicht teilnahm. Tom bat also darum, seine Doktorarbeit bei der NASA zu schreiben und wurde, diesmal ohne Verwirrungszauber, angenommen. Er wurde Teil eines Teams, das an der 300 Tonnen schwere Rakete arbeitete, die die Astronauten zum Mond hochfliegen würde.

Seine Freunde bei den Zauberern hatten nicht verstanden, warum er wieder in der Muggelwelt leben wollte, es aber meistens angenommen. Doch entfernte er sich allmählich von ihnen, je mehr er wieder Teil der Muggelwelt wurde. Tom war darüber traurig, aber er wusste, dass man nicht in zwei Welten zugleich leben kann. Und trotz der schlaflosen Nächte, des Stresses und der Zeiten, in denen er sich entmutigt fühlte, hatte er seine Entscheidung nie bedauert.

An jenem Tag saß Tom mit seinem ganzen Team bei einem von ihnen in Huntsville und blickte zum Fernseher. Vier Tage früher war Saturn V, die Trägerrakete, an der sie gearbeitet hatten, erfolgreich von Cape Kennedy abgeflogen. Sie waren dorthin gefahren um es mit anzusehen, hatten jedoch nicht zur Missionskontrolle in Houston fahren dürfen, um die Entwicklung der Lunarmission zu verfolgen. Die Nachricht über die Mondlandung war einige Stunden früher ganz schnell von allen Ingenieuren der NASA einander wiederholt worden. Jetzt warteten sie in einer fast religiösen Stille und mit einem Bier in der Hand vor dem Bildschirm darauf, dass die ersten Bildern vom Mond übertragen wurden. Und als Neil Armstrongs Stimme kaum erkennbar von der Mondoberfläche aus erklang, gratulierten sie einander und sprangen vor Freude auf.

Sie hatten es geschafft. Sie hatten den Menschen auf den Mond gelandet. Und er, Tom McCartney, Zauberer von Muggelherkunft, Ingenieur bei der NASA, hatte daran teilgenommen. An diesem 20. Juli 1969 fühlte er sich wie der glücklichste Mensch auf der Erde.


	5. Titelseite

Nach langer Suche im Archiv bin ich auf eine Ausgabe des Klitterers vom Tag nach dem Ereignis gestoßen. Hier ist die Titelseite, und ich habe auch einige interessante Seiten rausgeschnitten, um sie euch zu zeigen. Schaut mal im nächsten Kapitel und vergesst nicht, nachher auf Review zu klicken. Oder vorher. Oder noch besser: Beides!^^

Der Klitterer gehört zu J.K. Rowling. Der Mond gehört zu jedem Menschen.

An alle, die uns träumen lassen, von den Pionieren bis zu den Autoren.

* * *

**Der Klitterer**

**22. Juli 1969**

**Titelseite**

_(Ein schwarz-weißes Foto steht auf der ganzen Seite. Sie zeigt eine menschliche Form mit einem übergroßen Kopf, die durch eine graue Wüste geht. Wenn man genauer hinschaut, erkennt man einen Mann, der in einem weißen Anzug steif steht und um den Kopf eine blickdichte Sphäre hat. Er geht und springt zugleich, als unterläge er einem misslungenen Levitationszauber. Das Licht fällt flach ein und das Bild ist zu kontrastreich. Der Mann hat Fußspuren im Boden hinterlassen, der sehr staubig zu sein scheint. Hinten sieht man eine Art metallisches Gebäude. Seltsamerweise ist die Bewegung nicht andauernd, sondern die Figur kehrt etwa alle zwanzig Sekunden zu ihrem Ausgangspunkt zurück._

_Andere, kleinere Bilder sind auf den Seiten zu erkennen: Oben links die botanische Zeichnung einer weißen Rübe, oben rechts das Foto einer Krone und unten rechts das Foto des Eiffelturms. Die Mitte des Hauptbilds ist heller und die Schlagzeilen stehen in Schwarz.)_

**Gestern ging ein Muggel auf dem Mond!** Die Muggelgesellschaft ist aufgeregt. In den Zeitungen oder auf der Straße wird nur davon berichtet! Unsere Sonderberichterstatterin bei den Muggeln erzählt uns davon. Rubrik _Die Muggel, unsere Nachbarn_, auf Seite 8.

**Wie können Sie Ihre weißen Rüben vor den Schlickschlüpfen schützen?** Rubrik _Gartenpflege_, auf Seite 12.

**War Gustave Eiffel ein Squib?** Laut Familienangehörigen soll der Erschaffer des bekanntesten Muggelbauwerks in einer Zaubererfamilie geboren worden sein. Rubrik _Schon gewusst?_, auf Seite 5.

**Ravenclaws Diadem wurde wieder aufgefunden!** Rubrik _Geschichte_, auf Seite 3.


	6. Die Muggel, unsere Nachbarn

Hier ist also der versprochene Artikel. Diese Beatrix Feder mag ich gerne, sie scheint einen offenen Geist zu haben. Falls ihr ihren Artikel mögt, könnt ihr mir gerne eine PM oder eine Review schreiben, die werde ich ihr weiterleiten.

Ich habe aber den Eindruck, dass Professor Stone irgendwie reingelegt wurde. Ich frage mich, was inzwischen aus ihr geworden ist. Profigelackmeierte, vielleicht?

Blablabla J.K. Rowling. Blablabla NASA. Ihr wisst ja schon Bescheid.

An alle, die uns träumen lassen, von den Pionieren bis zu den Autoren.

* * *

_**Der Klitterer**_

**22. Juli 1969**

_Die Muggel, unsere Nachbarn_

**Muggel auf dem Mond**

Gestern früh sind Muggel auf dem Mond gegangen. Das behaupten sie zumindest. Falls das ein Scherz ist, glauben unsere Nachbarn in allen Ländern fest daran. Seit gestern ist es das Lieblingsthema in allen Gesprächen. Ich schlage vor, Ihnen die Lage mithilfe der Antwort auf vier Fragen zu erklären. Die folgenden Erklärungen sowie die gezeigten Fotoaufnahmen kommen aus Muggelmedien.

Wie Sie vielleicht schon wissen sind Muggelfotoaufnahmen unbeweglich. Sie schaffen es jedoch bewegliche Bilder aufzunehmen, die auf Fernseher genannten, würfelförmigen Gegenständen erscheinen. Diese Geräte erlauben auch – wie im Radio – die Personen auf dem Bild zu hören. Fernseher können sehr weite Bilder und Töne live übertragen. Sie sind ziemlich teuer, so dass nicht alle Muggel einen besitzen. In der Nacht vom 20. auf den 21. Juli haben viele Muggel einen benutzt, um dank eines speziellen Fotoapparats live zu erleben, wie einer von ihnen zum ersten Mal auf dem Mond ging. Diesen Fotoapparat hatte einer von ihnen nach oben mitgenommen. Die beweglichen Bilder, die Sie auf diesen Seiten sehen, wurden aus jenen Bildern mit einem magischen Fotoapparat aufgenommen. Aus diesem Grund wiederholt sich die Bewegung ständig, statt wie auf einem normalen Foto flüssig zu sein.

**Warum wollen die Muggel zum Mond gelangen?**

Um die Gründe der Muggel zu verstehen, muss man ihre Politik verstehen. Nach dem zweiten Weltkrieg, der zur gleichen Zeit endete wie der Krieg gegen Grindelwald, wurden die beiden Siegesländer bei den Muggeln zu „Mächten". Das heißt Länder, die wirtschaftlich und politisch Einfluss haben. Diese Länder sind die UdSSR und die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Die Gesellschaft in beiden Ländern ist sehr unterschiedlich, so dass zwischen beiden Regierungen Reibereien existieren. Jeder will seine Überlegenheit dem Anderen gegenüber zeigen. Statt in den Krieg zu ziehen, drücken diese beiden Mächte ihre Feindschaft allerdings mit einem Rennen aus, was mehr nach zivilisierten Ländern klingt. Dem Weltallrennen.

Das Ziel? Gegenstände oder Menschen ins Weltall zu schicken, dann zum Mond und natürlich vor dem Anderen. Das verlangt riesige finanzielle und materielle Mittel sowie große Kenntnisse, die fast an die Grenzen der Muggeltechnologie stoßen. Ich erinnere die Leser, die mit ihrer Welt nicht vertraut sind, daran, dass die Muggel ihre Technologie entwickelten, um ihren Mangel an Magie dadurch auszugleichen, und dass sie diese in sehr verschiedenen Gebieten benutzen, von der Wäsche bis hin zu den Kommunikationsmitteln. So wird das „Siegerland" zeigen, dass es das mächtigere, das reichere von den beiden ist und technologisch besser entwickelt ist – man könnte auch intelligenter sagen: Jenes, das Dinge kennt, die der andere ignoriert.

Bemerkenswert ist, dass die Muggel es zwar wegen dieses Rennens eilig haben, auf die Menschen jedoch gut aufpassen, die sie ins All schicken, und das Ziel haben, sie lebendig und gesund wieder herunterkommen zu lassen.

Lassen Sie mich diesen Wettkampf chronologisch erzählen. 1957 fängt die UdSSR an, als sie den ersten Gegenstand ins All schickt. Hier möchte ich Ihnen präzisieren, dass die Gegenstände, die die Muggel ins All schicken, um die Planeten herumfliegen, etwa so wie der Mond um die Erde. Die Sowjets waren also die ersten, die einen technologischen Gegenstand – einen Satelliten, wie sie das nennen – um die Erde schickten. Die Amerikaner sahen es und mussten ihre Niederlage eingestehen. Die Vereinigten Staaten folgten gleich und jedes Land schickte zahlreiche Satelliten ins All, jedes Mal mit kleinen Verbesserungen. 1960 schicken die Sowjets Tiere ins All und bringen sie lebendig und gesund zurück. Das nächste Jahr ist es ein Muggelsowjet mit Namen Yuri Gagarin, der kurz im All bleibt. Die Muggel haben ein Wort für jene unter ihnen, die ins All kommen: Astronauten. Diese werden in ihrem Land wie Kriegshelden bejubelt. Die Amerikaner, die von ihren Niederlagen nicht erfreut sind, kündigen an, dass sie bis zum Ende des Jahrzents einen von ihnen auf den Mond hochschicken wollen. Ihre Wette ist also gewonnen und das ist für sie ein sehr wichtiger Sieg.

**Wie sind sie gereist?**

Die Muggel brauchten zehn Jahre, ehe sie zum Mond hochfliegen konnten. Warum? Sie müssen wissen, dass eine muggeltechnologische Maschine zu erschaffen genauso ist wie einen neuen Zaubertrank aus dem Nichts zu erschaffen. Man muss die Zutaten sorgfältig auswählen, binäre oder tertiäre Mischungen probieren... das ist ein sehr langer und schwieriger Prozess. Das gleiche gilt für die Muggel. Sie hatten alle Zutaten, basische Technologiestücke, aber es dauerte lange, die Maschine zu kreieren, die es erlauben würde, Menschen zum Mond hochfliegen zu lassen. Sie haben auch im All zahlreiche gefährliche Manöver, gleich wie ein Quidditchspieler, der eine Schraube oder einen Sturzflug viele Male trainieren würde, ehe er sie im Laufe des Spiels versucht.

Letzten Dezember flogen drei amerikanische Astronauten um den Mond herum, ohne darauf zu landen. Sie nahmen wunderschöne Fotos der Erde auf, wie sie vom Mond zu sehen ist, wie das nebenstehende Foto. Auf diese Weise haben sie einen Teil der Technologie erfolgreich erprobt, die es erlauben sollte, zum Mond hochzufliegen, so wie man einen Zaubertrank vor einer Marktgenehmigung proben würde.

Vor einigen Tagen flogen die Astronauten ab, die auf dem Mond gehen sollten. Sie heißen Neil Armstrong, Buzz Aldrin und Michael Collins. Die ersten beide gingen gestern auf dem Mond.

Sie wurden dorthin von einer Rakete hochgeschickt, einer Art Riesenbesen. Auf dem nebenstehenden Foto sehen Sie die Rakete und die drei Muggel, die zu ihr gehen – herzlichen Dank an Mr Smith aus Cape Kennedy, USA, der dieses Foto aufnahm und sie unserer Zeitung zuschickte. Die Muggel sitzen in einer kleinen Schachtel ganz oben in der Rakete. Das ist eine Art Hütte, in der alles steht, was sie brauchen, um während ihrer Reise zu überleben. Die Rakete geht von der Schachtel auseinander, wenn sie diese hoch genug geflogen hat. Eigentlich gibt es zwei zusammengefügte Schachteln: Eine, die um den Mond fliegen und von einem Astronauten bewohnt bleiben soll, und die andere stellt sich während einiger Tage auf die Mondoberfläche und beinhaltet zwei Astronauten. Zur Information: Im All gibt es weder Wasser noch Luft, so dass die Muggel alles von der Erde mitnehmen müssen. Es ist auch sehr kalt, aber sie besitzen eine Technologie, die ihnen erlaubt sich zu wärmen, ohne einen Feuer anzünden zu müssen.

**Was tun sie vor Ort?**

Die beiden Muggel auf dem Mond werden nur einige Tage lang bleiben. Sie haben vor, die Umgebung zu erforschen und für ihre Wissenschaftler einige Experimente durchzuführen. Sie werden auch Mondgesteine zur Erde zurückbringen, um zu beweisen, dass sie dort waren, und um allen zu zeigen, wie der Mondboden aussieht.

Die Muggel haben ermittelt, dass es auf dem Mond keine Luft gibt. Wie unter Wasser brauchen sie also ein Gerät, um atmen zu können. Da sie keine Zauberei ausüben können, haben sie Kleidung erschaffen, den Raumanzug, der wie ein Kopfblasenzauber auf dem ganzen Körper wirkt. Den kann man auf dem nebenstehenden Bild sehen, wo ein Astronaut den Zuschauer grüßt. Der wie ein Spiegel reflektierende Teil des Helms ist eigentlich transparent und erlaubt dem Muggel im Raumanzug seine Umgebung zu sehen.

Nach einigen Tagen auf dem Mond wird die Schachtel am Boden abfliegen und die Muggel werden sie steuern, damit sie dem Weg der anderen Schachtel begegnet, die weiter um den Mond herumgeflogen ist. Dann werden sie ihren darin gebliebenen Kollege treffen und alle drei werden zur Erde zurückkehren. Sie werden dank eines Systems, das ihren Fall verlangsamt, gefahrlos landen.

**Was wollen sie nachher tun?**

Ich errate schon, wie Ihre Frage lauten wird: Haben die Muggel vor, auf dem Mond zu bleiben? Laut ihrer Regierenden, nein. Das Ziel war nur zu beweisen, dass sie dort hochfliegen und Experimente durchführen konnten. Es scheint eigentlich, dass die Muggel eher nur sehr wenige unter ihnen für kurze Aufenthalte ins All und auf den Mond zu schicken. Das interessiert sie wegen ihrer Recherchen. Sie möchten auch Satelliten dort anbringen; manche für Experimente, andere für technologische Anwendungen. Zum Beispiel haben die Muggel vor, Satelliten zu benutzen, um einfacher über größere Distanzen miteinander zu kommunizieren – sie besitzen keine internationalen Kamine – oder das Wetter der nächsten Tage vorauszusehen – ihre Frösche tun es nicht. Sie möchten auch ein nahes Foto von den Planeten des Sonnensystems, um sie besser zu sehen als durch eine astronomische Brille.

Manche könnten sich fürchten, dass die Muggel das All und den Mond für militärische Zwecke benutzen. Einige erinnern sich vielleicht an die Schäden, die ihre Waffen 1945 im Muggeljapan verursachten. Dabei sollten sie sich beruhigen: Die Muggel scheinen vernünftiger zu sein als damals. Die einzigen Regierungen, die bei den Muggeln Menschen ins All schicken können, sind die UdSSR und die Vereinigten Staaten und beide haben vor einigen Jahren ein Abkommen ratifiziert, laut dem sie solche gefährlichen Waffen nicht ins All hochbringen dürfen. Darüber hinaus haben sie versprochen, den Mond weder sich anzueignen noch für militärische Zwecken zu benutzen. Wir können ihnen dabei nur zustimmen.

Muggel auf Mars, Venus oder Jupiter werden nicht gleich kommen. Statt Menschen möchten sie Weltraumkapsel hochschicken, die weniger kosten und einfacher zu benutzen sind. Die Weltraumkapsel sind sehr komplexe technologische Gegenstände, die sich im Weltraum bewegen und dort Messungen durchführen, Fotos aufnehmen und sie zur Erde schicken. Sie sind nicht unabhängig, sondern darauf angewiesen, dass Muggel ihnen deutliche Befehle geben, was sie entweder vor dem Abflug oder während der Reise im All tun.

Vielleicht könnten eines Tages einige Informationen, die die Muggel im All finden werden, den Wissenschaftlern unter den Zauberern in verschiedenen Gebieten nützlich sein, von den Heilern bis hin zu den Zaubertrankmeistern. Jedenfalls sind die Fotos, die sie im All aufnehmen, zwar unbeweglich aber sehr schön. Das nebenstehende Foto zeigt Europa, wie es aus dem All zu sehen ist.

_Beatrix Feder, Sonderberichterstatterin bei den Muggeln._

* * *

**Der Dahu, ein verkanntes Tier**

Professor Stone, Forscherin im Gebiet der magischen Geschöpfe, trug gestern im Laufe des Kolloquiums der Geschöpfe in Sidney ihre Studie zum Dahu vor, einer Muggelspezies, die laut ihr zur gleichen Tierart gehört wie der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler. Hier unten können Sie eine Zusammenfassung ihres Vortrags lesen.

Der Dahu ist ein seltenes und scheues Muggeltier und ist daher schwierig zu beobachten. Man sieht ihn meistens in Frankreich, aber er soll auch in der Schweiz und in den nördlichen Gegenden Italiens beobachtet worden sein. Er lebt auf Bergen mit steilen Abhängen, ein Umfeld, an dem er perfekt angepasst ist: Die Beine des Dahus sind kürzer auf einer Seite als auf der anderen. Aus diesem Grund kann ein Dahu nicht umkehren und muss immer in die gleiche Richtung laufen. Es geben also zwei Unterspezies: Der dahutus dextrogyrus, dessen rechte Beine kürzer sind, und der dahutus levogyrus, dessen linke Beine kürzer sind. Sie vermehren sich selten untereinander, denn sie bewegen sich natürlich in gegenlaufenden Richtungen.

Mit Hilfe von Muggelbergbewohnern machte sich Professor Stone ein Jahr lang auf die Suche nach diesem Tier in den französischen Alpen, und schloss nach ihren Beobachtungen, dass es dem Schnarchkackler sehr ähnelt. Der Dahu zeichnet sich nämlich dadurch aus, dass...


End file.
